


The Hottest Summer

by Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual main character, Feel-good, Found Family, Getting out of an abusive realtionship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Summer Jobs, Summer Vacation, Underage Abusive Relationship, Venezia | Venice, gay main character, innuendos, summer job, whole lotta gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie
Summary: Alexander Vetri thought that the upcoming summer would be a drag: working at a lemonade shop with his two noisy friends while watching people have fun at the beach he was serving. Against all odds, he would find this summer to be the most eventful and amazing that he would ever experience.





	1. June 9th

_ June 9th  _

_ Lido Beach _

_ Venice, Italy _

 

_ 7:02 AM _

Alexander Vetri skated to the beach, smiling to himself. The wind blew through his green hair, rippling through his white tank top. He was off to his first day of work at Fresh Squeeze. While he was not happy that he would be working all summer, it was a pretty sweet job: he got to work at a lemonade and popsicle stand at the beach. The flower shop his parents owned had no air conditioning and home was not the number one place he wanted to be all summer. Spending five or so hours a day with his friends with air conditioning while watching beach babes tan seemed like the perfect summer to him.

 

He got off his skateboard, walking to the stand. It was more like a miniature trailer with pinstripe designs and a chalkboard on the front. He saw his friend Niko Nascimbeni draw on the chalkboard. He grinned, waving at him. 

 

“You’re late, Alexander” The statement came from a loudspeaker. Alex nearly jumped out of his skin, looking around. His boss, simply known as Cesare, stepped out of the stand. His look was one of extreme displeasure. “I expected this from Leo, but you?”

 

“I’m barely a minute late! It’s also seven in the morning!” Alexander protested, pointing at the still rising sun. Cesare’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I expect you to be on time. Do you want this job or not.” Cesare said lowly. Alex sighed, running his fingers to his freshly dyed green hair. He nodded, looking down.

 

“I’ll be on time tomorrow, sir.” He said quietly. Cesare nodded.

 

“Good. Now go inside and get everything prepared.” Alexander quickly walked into the stand, going through the routine Cesare taught him yesterday. He only looked out when he heard Cesare yelling. He looked out the window, seeing Leo had finally shown up.

 

“I told you when we were going to start! I offered you transportation!” Cesare was clearly furious. Leo flipped his blonde hair over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. He was wearing a thick ‘holographic’ choker, a crop top of an eggplant emoji with distinctive veins, and shorts that clung tightly to his flat cheeks (additionally showing off his phone, which bulged in the back pocket). The boy grumbled something under his breath. “What did you say?” Cesare asked, glaring.

 

“I said ‘whatever’, old man! At least I showed up! Now give me my paycheck!” Leo shouted, waving his arms. Alex snorted, beginning to laugh. “What are you laughing at?” Leo glared at Alexander, overglossed lips in a scowl.

 

“You get your paycheck at the end of the week, Leo.” Alex pointed out. Leo made a face, waving his hands more.

 

“So? It’s Friday.”

 

“You haven’t worked an hour. We get our paycheck after we worked a week.” Alexander explained, mimicking Leo’s ‘duh’ face. Leo’s face went from shock to embarrassment to guilt within a minute, making Alex laugh harder. 

 

“I knew that.” Leo managed eventually. Niko giggled somewhat maniacally, shaking his head in somewhat freudenschade delight.

 

“You really didn’t! You really-” Niko laughed, pointing at him. Leo growled, running over to choke him before choking himself as Cesare grabbed the back of his choker, holding him in place. 

 

“Get an apron and get to work.” Cesare said as he dragged him to the trailer, taking his choker off his neck before walking off. Leo whined when he was shoved inside, talking about his ruined plans for the day and how sucky it was going to be working all day. Alexander just laughed, putting an apron on his friend.

 

“Welcome to Fresh Squeeze, Leo.”

_ The Bennett Mansion _

_ 7:30 AM _

Seaman Raymond “Noctis” Bennett yawned softly as he woke up, smiling as he found himself surrounded in heat. He looked up, seeing his boyfriend, Nicholas Rose, spooning him. He kissed Nicholas’ scruffy chin, giggling softly. The older man groaned, opening his eyes. He smiled as soon as his eyes landed on Noctis.

 

“Good morning my little angel.” He cooed, making Noctis giggle more. “How was your night?”

 

“Every night is wonderful with you by my side.” Noctis cooed back, stroking his cheek. Nicholas chuckled, kissing the younger man below the ear. Noctis squeaked, a light blush painting his cheeks. This encouraged Nicholas more, the muscled man laying kisses down his neck. Noctis sighed happily, quickly stopping him as soon as he heard footsteps outside his door. 

 

“You should go.” Noctis murmured sadly. Nicholas sat up, the protection of the sheets falling away and raising goosebumps on his bare skin. “I can’t have mother find you here…” He sighed, running his fingers through his shiny black hair. Nicholas nodded, getting out of bed. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Nicholas asked. Noctis shook his head, sighing. He wished he could have more time with him, but he knew that sooner or later someone would catch them.

 

“Too risky. I could try and visit you sometime during the day?” Noctis suggested, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Nicholas smiled, opening Noctis’ window and gathering his rope.

 

“Meet me at the beach.” Nicholas winked, throwing the rope out of the window. 

 

“Three o’clock?” Noctis suggested. Nicholas nodded, beginning to slide out. Noctis sighed contentedly before realizing that there were hundreds of beaches in Venice. He quickly scooted up to the window. “Wait, which one?” Noctis called, but Nicholas did not hear him. He sighed, closing the window sadly. He guessed he’d figure it out eventually. He got up, walking over to his closet. The cool wind touched his still-warm body, making him shiver. Nicholas’ cuddles always made him so much warmer, but without his warmth... He looked through his closet for a cute outfit. 

 

“Only the best for my Nicky…”

 

_ Lido Beach _

_ 2:50 PM _

Alexander sighed, watching people out the window of the stall. No one was coming to buy their cold drinks yet: popsicles were five euros and a small cup of lemonade was half that. He saw many people brought their own drinks which probably lead to the decrease. He sighed, watching people play in the water. Eventually someone new caught his eye.

 

A tall tanned young man walked onto the beach. He was just wearing green shorts and black sandals. He looked skinny at first glance, but at a closer look revealed his well muscled frame with black tendril tattoos crossing over his back and chest. His hair was black and shiny, tied up in a ponytail. Alex supposed he was kinda cute, but not someone who could hold his attention that long. He still found himself watching him, seeing as he was bored out of his mind and there were no super hot chicks around. The boy put a towel down in the shade caused by one of the nearby stands, sitting down. He looked around every once and awhile, clearly growing more upset. He checked his phone occasionally, eventually drawing his knees up to his chest. Alex pursed his lips, feeling a bit of pity for the boy.

 

He took his apron off, grabbing a popsicle. Niko and Leo were still off on their lunch breaks and no one was coming. He put up the ‘We’re On Break’ sign, walking out of the trailer. He walked over to the disappointed boy.

 

Noctis sighed, watching the sea from his towel. He guessed he was wrong about which beach, but he figured Nicholas did not even want to see him during the day. He just wanted to be with him at night…

 

“Want a popsicle?” Alex asked. Noctis jumped, looking up. Alexander gave him a small smile. His white wife beater hung loosely around him, cargo shorts having the same baggy feel. Noctis’ eyes were drawn to his well built frame. He managed to tear them away, looking at the grape popsicle. Noctis nodded, taking it from him gently.

 

“Thank you.” He looked up into Alex’s eyes, giving him his charming grin. Alex smiled back, finding a blush rise to his cheeks. He guessed the kid had a little more beauty than he gave him credit for.

 

“You waiting for someone?” Alex asked, running his fingers through his hair. Noctis looked down, nodding sadly. “Want company?” He tried. Noctis blushed lightly, nodding. Alex sat beside him, helping him open the popsicle wrapping. 

 

“Who’re you waiting for?” Alex hummed. Noctis laughed softly, eating a bite of the treat.

 

“My trainer.” Noctis said simply, blushing a little. “He said to meet him at the beach, but he never said which one and isn’t replying to my texts…”

 

“Oh…” Alexander said, a little confused on how to respond. “Like a yoga trainer?”

 

“Martial arts trainer.” Noctis grinned, flexing a little. “He’s been my teacher since I was ten and we’re pretty close.” He hummed. 

 

“Huh.” Alex commented eloquently, sitting back. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

 

“So… my name’s Noctis.” Noctis said eventually. Alex nodded before picking up the hint.

 

“I’m Alex.” He said quickly, making Noctis giggle a little. Alex grinned at the sound: it was kind of a cute laugh.

 

“You come here often?” Noctis asked, tucking some stray hair behind his ear. 

 

“You could say that.” Alex laughed a little himself. “I work at the popsicle stand over there.” He jerked his thumb at it. Noctis looked over at it, frowning.

 

“You mean the one with the long line?” Noctis pointed out. Alex looked over, face paling slightly. He swore: a line had formed of people who looked irritated and thirsty. Noctis smiled.

 

“Guess you’d better get back to work.” Noctis suggested. Alex nodded, getting up and running off to his job. Noctis giggled, surprised to see how nice Alexander’s butt was. He leaned back, smiling to himself. It would be nice to see Alexander again some time… as friends of course. He would never dare think of being with anyone else when he was already with the best person in the world for him. Obviously.

 

_ 7:00 PM _

 

“Hey. I’d really like to lick one of your popsicles.” A tall, blonde, and beautiful woman said, resting her arms on the counter. Her bikini showed off her large chest size, which Alex’s eyes were instantly drawn to. Her mouth quirked up in a smile, fingers twirling her long wet hair. She waited patiently for him to finish gawking. Nearly a minute passed before she cleared her throat.

 

“They’re 3.95, right?” She clarified patiently, smiling a little as some semblance of consciousness moved behind Alexander’s eyes.

 

“I’d say about ten.” Alexander said a little lowly. The woman sighed sadly, clicking her tongue.

 

“Mmm, that’s kinda pricey…” she commented. Alexander blinked a few times, finally remembering where he worked.

 

“Oh… oh! You were talking about the popsicles?” Alex asked, looking up at her face. She giggled, bright blue eyes shining.

 

“That’s what I said!” She insisted. “Can I have a hard red one?” She inquired sweetly. Alex cleared his throat again, looking at the situation in his pants.

 

“We’re… still talking about popsicles, right?” He replied slowly. She laughed harder, making her chest bounce.

 

“Yes! I suuper hate the melty ones. Like, popsicles are supposed to cool you off right? Why would I want just warm sugar juice?” She explained, rolling her eyes a little. Alex’s attention had fallen back to her breasts while she was talking

 

“You know, you can just have it for free.” Alex said a little lowly.

 

“Thanks! Can I have two?” She requested. He blinked a few times, thinking about what he was working with. He only had one hard red-

 

“They’re in the freezer behind you…” she pointed out, trying her best not to burst out laughing. Alex’s face instantly turned bright red as he realized that she was this entire time only talking about the actual popsicles he was supposed to give to his customers. He turned around, getting two red popsicles from the bottom of the freezer, wishing that the frigid air would take the heat off of his burning face.

 

The girl covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. She was getting ten euros worth of popsicles for free because she had flustered the worker. ‘I’ll have to come here more often,’ she thought to herself. 

 

“H- here you go.” He stuttered, handing her the plastic wrapped popsicles. She grinned, taking them.

 

“Thank you.” She giggled before biting the plastic off of the top of one of them. Alex clutched the counter, face turning more red. “My name’s Trixie, by the way.” She winked, turning around and skipping off. Alex was very glad that his coworkers had left early today. He would rather not have them making fun of how easily could be manipulated.

 

“Gia! I got your popsicle!” Trixie called, jogging over as best as she could. Gia ran over to join her, taking it from her. 

 

“Thanks! Ready for round two?” The young Korean girl grinned, competitive nature clear. Trixie rolled her eyes, smiling regardless.

 

“It’s rigged! You have Oak on your team.” Trixie whined. Gia laughed, ducking under the net. Trixie sighed, putting her hair up. 

 

“Fiine. Let’s go, Nightshade.” Trixie said, looking over at Noctis. Noctis winked, getting in position to serve. He did a few practice swings of his arm before serving it high. When he it got to the other side, he looked back at the popsicle stand. Alex had just rolled down the metal curtain, closing up for the night. Noctis sighed sadly. He guessed he had to leave… it was getting late, after all. He just wished they could have talked more.

 

“Noctis!” 

 

He and Trixie turned, seeing Nicholas at the end of the end of the sidewalk leading to the beach. Noctis’ face lit up.

 

“I gotta go guys. My boyfriend’s back!” Noctis chirped, running towards Nicholas. He ran to him, ready to hug him. Nicholas stopped him, holding him at arm’s length. “Nicky?” Noctis frowned, wondering what was wrong.

 

“I waited all day for you.” Nicholas said seriously. Noctis sighed.

 

“So did I. I was waiting at the beach.” He gestured at the beach behind him. Nicholas gave him a look. Noctis looked away. “I’m sorry…” he said quietly. “I should have looked around more.”

 

“Oh, baby.” Nicholas hugged him. “It’s fine. I understand. I was just kinda pissed.” He murmured, kissing the top of his head. Noctis simply nodded, hugging him tighter. Nicholas rubbed his back gently, reassuring him

 

“I love you.” Noctis mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. Nicholas picked him up, carrying him bridal style out to his car. Gia, Oak, and Trixie exchanged a look: this situation was familiar to them. They just hoped that Noctis was smart enough to recognize the signs before things got dangerous.


	2. June 13th (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person joins the crew at Fresh Squeeze. Alex meets a beautiful woman and Noctis reconnects with the man he loves.

_ June 13th  _

_ Lido Beach _

 

_ 7:00 AM _

“Boys, I would like you to meet your new coworker.” Cesare hummed, stepping back. A smaller pale boy with midnight blue hair looked around with an air of shyness in his movements. Alexander gave him a smile. Cesare gave the new employee a look. The new kid nodded, clearing his throat lightly.

 

“My name is Cleto.” The young boy introduced himself in a quiet voice with a hint of a French accent. “I am pleased to work with you three.”

 

“Hi Cleto!” Niko chirped, smiling brightly. Leo simply nodded, slurping his iced coffee loudly. Cesare gave Leo a stern look. Leo sighed, trotting off to throw it away. Alex walked up to Cleto.

 

“My name’s Alex. Welcome to Fresh Squeeze.” He greeted, smiling genially. He offered Cleto his hand to shake. Cleto stared at his hand for a few seconds before taking it. Alex shook his hand, smiling a little more. “Ready to work?” He asked to pump him up. Cleto simply nodded, restraining himself. Alex walked back to the trailer, hopping in and putting his apron on. Cleto followed him soldierly, Niko following Cleto like a duckling.

 

Alex showed him what to do, glad Cleto could pick it up quickly. He was very happy to see that he was not the only one who would be working hard here for the rest of the summer. 

 

“Business won’t pick up until about twelve-ish, so we can just chill for now.” Alex shrugged. Cleto pursed his lips, not completely comfortable with the idea of not working.

 

“So, uh…” Alex struggled to think of how to connect to the new kid. “How old are you?”  He tried, looking over at him.

 

“Fifteen.” Cleto replied, not looking at him as he restacked the plastic cups. 

 

“Finally! I’m not the youngest!” Leo whooped, pumping his fist. “Seventeen, mother f-” he started before hitting a shelf with his elbow.

 

“Nineteen.” Alex laughed a little at Leo’s pain, watching him stomp around and swear. 

 

“I’m twenty-two!” Niko waved from the outside. He was adding drawings of Spongebob to their chalkboard. Confusion flickered over Cleto’s face briefly. He reverted his expression back to neutrality, but Alex still managed to see it. 

 

“I know.” Alex chuckled. Cleto ducked his head down, going back to work. Alex sighed a little, leaning against the counter. It was going to be a long day.

 

_ 8:45 AM _

“¡Ándele, niña!” 

 

Alex’s ears perked up. He had not heard casual Spanish spoken in awhile. With his mother's current state, sometimes, but…

 

He shook the thought off, watching a younger woman walk quickly across the sand with a tottering girl behind her. Alex figured the little one could not be older than nine, seeing as she was around a meter and a half tall. The woman with her was older than Alex but he wasn't sure by how much. Then again, seeing only her curvaceous backside would not help him gauge her age. He was rather sure she was not the Popsicle girl: Trixie did not have a hint of a Spanish accent (which would have been hot) and probably would not wear a one piece from what he could tell.

 

The woman lead the girl towards the surf, encouraging her gently. She turned around, walking backwards in the water. Alex’s breath caught in his throat. While she was in a one-piece, it had a lace up feature in the front, showing a decent amount of cleavage. Her thighs were somewhat thick with stretch marks making highlights in her skin. In general, her skin was sun kissed and her golden hair shone. Her attention was all on the young girl.

 

The little one had similar hair to the other and still had that little kid chub to her. Her hair was in two braids that reached her shoulders with little orange bows that matched her red and orange swimsuit. 

 

“¿Está la agua fría?” The girl asked shyly. 

 

“Un poco.” The woman shrugged slightly. The girl shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous. The woman bent down, cupping her hands and getting some of the water. She knelt down, letting the girl put her smaller hands in the water. The girl hesitated before stepping into the water. She let out a little squeak, letting a wave wash over her ankles. She squealed, running around in the shallow area. The woman smiled, playing with her in the surf.

 

Alex smiled himself, resting his chin in his hands. This was the cutest thing he had seen on the beach in the four days he had worked so far. Cleto watched Alex, an indecipherable look on his face. Leo noticed Cleto’s somewhat hostile body language but kept his mouth shut: of course another kid had fallen for Alex and of course they were going to get their heart broken. It would be sad, but that’s how it was. 

 

The woman picked up the young girl, giving her a piggyback ride to the Fresh Squeeze. Alex straightened his back, fixing his hair quickly. 

 

“Hey.” The woman smiled at Alex once she reached the window. “How much is the lemonade?” She asked. Her accent was still present but her words were rather crisp. Alex glanced back at the board.

 

“Um, a small is two-fifty, a medium is five and a large is seven-fifty.” Alex reported. The woman looked up at the little girl.

 

“Do you want to share a big one, Esmerelda?” She asked gently. The girl looked at the sky for a minute before nodding.

 

“I can share with mama.” Esmeralda replied, nodding. The woman smiled, looking back at Alex.

 

“One large, then.” She requested. Alex nodded, moving to make it. Cleto was already pouring the slushy lemonade into a large cup, handing it to Alex when it was full. Alex smiled gratefully, putting a cap on it and two straws in the hole. The woman smiled in delight, pulling out eight euros from her fanny pack. 

 

“Muchas gracias.” She thanked him, gratefulness clear in her voice. Alex nodded, smiling a little more.

 

“De nada. Que tengas un buen día.” He nodded. Esmeralda's eyes lit up, a smile nearly splitting her face. 

 

“Hombre habla espanol!” She squeaked. The woman nodded, laughing softly. 

 

“Yo sé, Esmeralda, yo se.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek, making the little girl giggle. 

 

“Adios!” Alexander waved as the mother and daughter walked away. Esmeralda waved back excitedly, smiling brightly. 

“Que lindo.” Alex sighed, resting his head in his hands. Cleto looked at him, clearly awestruck by him. Alex did not notice, simply watching Esmeralda drink and chat excitedly with her mother. 

 

“Stop hitting on MILFs.” Leo called dryly from the back, breaking the peaceful moment for good.

_ 12:25 PM _

Noctis walked straight to Fresh Squeeze, hoping Alex was there. He loved talking to him about whatever they felt like talking about. Alex got so cute when he talked about flowers and gardening and Noctis loved seeing that. Needless to say, he was unpleasantly surprised to see someone new at the window. Regardless, he approached with his signature charming smile. It was a perfect mixture of his mother and father’s smile: his father’s easy-going friendly nature and his mother’s general attractiveness. When used right, he could get anyone to do anything for him.

 

Cleto watched the newcomer warily. While he could see how he was attractive, it hardly had an effect on him. As long as he was not annoying about what he needed, he figured he could safely ignore him.

 

“Bonjour. Je voudrais une petite limonade.” Noctis hummed, leaning against the counter. He was feeling a little fancy today and needed to practice some French before his aunt came over to visit. Cleto rose a brow slightly, nodding and going to make it. A slight grin curved Noctis’ lips: his gamble had paid off well. He looked around for Alex while Cleto’s back was turned, hoping his favorite server was not taking the day off. Alex stepped out of the back room, smiling.

 

“Hey Noctis.” Alex smiled, walking over to him. Noctis grinned back, face lighting up. “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Just getting a drink.” He replied, resting his head in his hands. “How’s work going?” He asked, blowing his hair out of his eyes. Part of him wished he had put his hair up but he hated looking like the hipster tourists that infested his home city this time of year.

 

“Third customer of the day. Just a little sooner and you could have gotten a free toy.” Alex winked. Cleto came back, waiting for Noctis to pay him. Noctis gave him the money.

 

“Merci beaucoup.” Noctis smiled. Cleto simply nodded. Alex rose a brow.

 

“You know French?” Alexander asked, smiling a little. Noctis nodded, grinning more himself.

 

“Oui. Y español, además.” Noctis laughed a little. “My mother really wants me to be well rounded. Languages are the key to hearts, she said.”

 

“Nice.” Alex commented, smiling fully. “Oh, and this is Cleto. He’s new here.” Alex patted Cleto’s back. Noctis laughed a little.

 

“I know. He’s very good at his job.” Noctis said sweetly, taking a sip of his drink. “Prepared it much faster than you or Leo.” He teased, smirking.

 

“Hey, that’s rude. I’m an adult and you’ll respect me.” Alex whined, crossing his arms. Noctis laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Cleto made an amused snort, looking between the two.

 

“I will be too. In two years and two days.” Noctis insisted. Alex furrowed his brow. 

 

“Wait, so how old are you?” Alex asked eventually. Noctis smiled softly, continuing to play with his hair.

 

“Fifteen. Sixteen soon.” Noctis informed. Everyone but Cleto jumped when Niko abruptly shoved his way in-between Alex and Cleto.

 

“Cleto’s fifteen!” Niko chirped helpfully, wrapping an arm around Cleto. Noctis laughed a little, fixing his hair. The jump had made him part it on the wrong side

 

“Guess we should be best friends now.” Noctis said playfully, twirling his hair. Niko sucked in so much air that it made Noctis concerned.

 

“Yes!” Niko squealed. “You two should be best friends forever!” Cleto managed to slip out of Niko’s arms, making a face. Niko bounced up and down, a manic energy coming off of him. Alex frowned, looking at his friend.

 

“Were you eating the popsicles back there?” Alex asked, feeling Niko shake. Niko gasped again.

 

“No! You have no proof!” Niko screeched, running out of the trailer. Cleto checked the back room, already knowing what he would find. Plastic wrappers scattered the floor.

 

“He ate twenty.” Cleto deadpanned, looking over at his coworker. Alex groaned, rubbing his face.

 

“Cesare is going to fu- freakin’ kill me.” Alex corrected quickly, remembering he was in front of two younger kids and Niko. Noctis dug in his pockets. 

 

“How much money would you need to make up for it?” He asked Alex. Alex groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Twenty… that’s one hundred euros.” Alex wanted to scream. He hated his coworkers. “How are we supposed to make it up?!” Cleto looked up from his picking up the plastic wrappers. The Frenchman felt a tug of pain in his heart to see the only nice and productive member of his coworkers in such distress. Evidently, the young Italian across the counter felt the same.

 

“This should cover it.” Noctis said quietly, putting one hundred and five euros on the counter. Alex gawked at the money, blinking a few times. “G- go on, take it.” Noctis flushed at his stutter, feeling more and more nervous. 

 

“How do you have this much?” Alex asked, looking up at the boy. 

 

“I’m a Bennett.” He mumbled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Cleto came up behind Alex, taking the money and putting it in the register. Noctis smiled a little. “You should probably find Niko.” He advised before walking off quickly. Alex let a strangled noise come from his throat, having so many questions he wanted answered. 

 

Cleto stepped out, looking for Niko and finding him behind Fresh Squeeze chastising Leo's whale tail. He sighed, politely forcing them back into the trailer. 

_ “Counter Gym”- A Martial Arts Studio _

_ 1:00 PM _

Noctis walked into his gym, looking around. A few other kids were sitting down, taking a drink after a training session. Nicholas walked over to Noctis, giving him a smile. 

 

“Good to see you again.” He greeted, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. Noctis smiled shyly; Nicholas never failed to make him feel like he was a lovestruck schoolgirl, which he supposed he was. Well, not a girl, but certainly lovestruck and attending a school.

 

“How’re the newbies doing?” Noctis asked, looking over at the kids. Nicholas chuckled, patting his shoulder. No one could know about their relationship here especially, since Nicholas was only supposed to be his trainer and there was quite an age gap between them; Nicholas could very well get fired, and Noctis did not want to do that to him.

 

“They’re doing well for their third lesson,” Nicholas shrugged, looking over at the class. “None have the fire you did, though.” He nudged him lightly, making Noctis laugh. The need to impress Nicholas and lose weight certainly made Noctis a motivated student. Nicholas’ reward system for him was also a factor in helping him become the expert he was now. 

 

“When do you have your lunch break? I was hoping we could talk a little outside the studio.” Noctis suggested, fixing his ponytail. Nicholas sighed, sliding his hand down his arm. 

 

“It was an hour ago.” Nicholas said, looking away. Noctis bit his lip, wanting to grab his hand. “Besides, I couldn’t pay.”

 

“I can pay for you, you know that.” Noctis insisted gently. Nicholas sighed, stroking the beginnings of a beard on his jawline. 

 

“You know I feel cheap when you pay for me.” Nicholas replied, looking over at him. Noctis furrowed his brows.

 

“I didn’t- I wasn't- I just wanted to treat you? Because you treat me so well, I thought-” Noctis started, feeling flustered at the sudden news.

 

“It just feels a little emasculating sometimes, alright?” Nicholas interrupted loudly, making some of his students turn and look at the two. Nicholas gave them a look, making them all divert their attention elsewhere. Noctis looked away, hugging himself slightly. He had thought he was being a good boyfriend, but he guessed he was being a jerk. 

 

“Okay, I’ll stop doing that.” Noctis promised quietly. Nicholas nodded, giving him a small smile. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you at your house later.” He patted his shoulder before walking back to the kids. Noctis chewed the inside of his cheek, walking away. He was hardly shaken by the recent development, but he felt like Nicholas could have told him sooner and certainly before he had a class. He sighed, rubbing his arms as he walked down the street. He was hardly cold- the weather was in the mid twenties. He tried to rub the shame off of him. It felt like it was crawling up and down his skin like… he wasn’t sure. He had never felt his bad before and never had creepy crawlies on his skin.

 

Noctis looked up at a nearby flashing sign for some random fast food place. It displayed the time as 1:10. He supposed he could go hang out at the beach more and try and let the waves relax him. Home was hardly appealing at the moment with his father’s insistence on him talking to more girls at the next charity event. He began his walk to the beach, feeling awkward going back after already leaving Alex and his friends once. Regardless, he seriously needed a boost, and Alex definitely made him forget about his stress. He was nice and kind and never abandoned people in need… 


	3. June 13th (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Alexander seek each other out, looking for a reprieve from their less than satisfactory lives.

_ 2:30 PM _

 

_ Lido Beach _

“I need to take a lunch break!” Alex huffed, walking out of the trailer while putting his pink fishnet overshirt on. “You guys figure it out! I can’t do all the work.” He ignored Niko and Leo’s whining, getting the keys Cesare had given him. He locked the door to the trailer from the outside, making sure they could not get out. He felt somewhat bad for locking Cleto in with them, but he really needed a break.

 

He stormed off, walking without thinking. He ruffled his green hair, sandals slapping against the sand. Niko’s eating twenty popsicles, Leo practically having sex with his current boyfriend or fling over the counter: it was just a mess. Anger at his co workers clouded his thoughts, blurring his vision somewhat. It was nearly inevitable that he would bump into someone. However, it was completely coincidental that the person in question was Noctis. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Noctis said quickly, still flustered from his encounter with Nicholas. He did not immediately recognize Alexander despite his distinctive hair: the man before him seemed ten times gayer than the man he regularly saw behind the counter. Alex blinked a few times, finally able to see the young man. He felt his face flush in embarrassment briefly. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I should’ve been looking where I was going.” Alex insisted, looking up at him. Noctis’ eyes seemed to clear, realization clicking in his brain that he had run into Alex. It was weird to see him out of uniform and even weirder to see him in… that.

 

“Good to see you again, Alex.” He said politely, a smile working its way onto his face. 

 

“Yeah, same.” Alex smiled back a little. Noctis was fun to hang out with: he always had fun facts to tell him and was very nice. 

 

“Might I ask… what are you wearing?” Noctis asked as politely as he could, a giggle hiding in his voice. Alex looked down at his outfit. He had a black tank top on with a neon pink fishnet over shirt on, black cargo pants completing the look. While it attracted heat, it made him feel like he looked pretty hot. 

 

“This? It’s, um…” Alex ruffled his hair, unsure of how to describe it. He never had to describe his outfits before. “It’s a cool outfit.” He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Noctis giggled, putting his growing hair into a small ponytail.

 

“It looks pretty hot on you.” Noctis commented, smirking a little. The black tank top was certainly attracting heat and helping him sweat. Alex blinked before smirking himself. 

 

“I mean, I look hot every day so…” Alex smoothed his hair back, chuckling. Noctis felt heat rise to his cheeks as he realized what Alexander meant. 

 

“No- I- I di- didn’t mean it like that!” Noctis squeaked, his cheeks a light pink. Alex laughed at his embarrassment, smiling more. “Alex, you know that! I don’t-”

 

“Chill out, dude.” Alex laughed, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a slight shake. Noctis felt his cheeks grow hotter at the touch: they had never gotten this close before and it felt…

Great.

 

“I know you don’t,” Alex continued, snapping Noctis back into reality. “‘Cause you got that blonde girl, Trixie.” Alex shrugged. Noctis laughed a little, shaking his head.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Noctis smiled a little. “It wouldn’t work out anyways. I prefer butt over chest any day.” He flipped his hair slightly, beginning to walk off. Alex followed him.

 

“But she still has a thick as- butt.” Alex caught himself quickly, making Noctis giggle. 

 

“She’s a lot older than me.” Noctis added, trying not to stare into Alexander’s eyes. “Like, five years older.”

 

“So? You said that you like mature people.” Alex refuted, looking up at the younger man. “And you hang out with me and I’m like… older-ish.” He settled on the last word awkwardly, not wanting to call himself old. Noctis about three years younger and neither of them would be convicted for statutory. 

 

“Well, she’s different.” Noctis shifted his shoulders. “I dunno, I just don’t think I could date a girl like her.”  _ Or any girl, for that matter _ , he thought to himself.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know either.” Alex hummed, thinking of how much time he would stare just at her chest. She would probably break up with him for that eventually and call the cops or something. “Who would you date, if you could?” Alex asked, remembering how his dad used to prompt his mother to get her to talk and hopefully remember her past.

 

“Um…” Noctis did not know it was possible to be so uncomfortable. “I don’t have anyone in my sights right now. But I guess my ideal partner would be someone really supportive and honest.” He said a little quieter, heading off the beach. Alex followed, trying to shake sand out of his sandals with every step. “But also really nice and polite? Not like someone who would spoil me because I really like treating other people, but like… someone who would tell me if something was wrong and would try to compromise instead of just, like… yell.” Noctis looked over at Alex, the tips of his ears a little red.

 

Alex just nodded, walking alongside him. “That’s pretty reasonable. Like, everyone should be nice to their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever else you can have, y’know?” He said casually. Noctis nodded, looking down at his own sandals.

 

“They should.” He mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. Alex took notice after around a minute of silence. Alex looked around for someplace or something to distract his friend.

 

“Hey! A pastries place!” He said quickly, touching Noctis’ wrist with his left hand while pointing at the shop with his right. Noctis looked up suddenly, looking at where he was pointing. It was a dinky little establishment with designs from the nineties up, but they did have a sale on donuts and macaroons. 

 

“Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” Alex began walking across the street towards the store. Noctis was able to see that a car was beginning to drive down the street and neither Alex nor the car would be able to stop the collision. Noctis ran out, grabbing Alex’s hand and tugging him back. Alex  let out a noise of surprise, looking between Noctis and the street. He saw the car pass right when he had been about to cross the street. Noctis sighed in relief.

 

“For someone with streetlight hair, you really need to remember to look both ways.” Noctis let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t give me a heart attack.” He squeezed his hand. Alex gave him a shaky smile, squeezing back. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be more careful.” Alex promised, making Noctis smile a little. They walked across the street, still holding hands. Noctis let go when they approached the door, biting his lip. He had not been yelled at for being gay in a while, but he would prefer not to deal with that again. Alex hummed, a little sad not to be holding his hand; Noctis’ hands looked soft and delicate but were in actuality sort of rough. His fingers were very long. Long enough to wrap around his-  _ focus, Alex! He’s a kid!  _

 

Noctis walked through the doors, holding them open for Alex. His mother had taught him to be a proper gentleman. Alex thanked him, smiling a little. Noctis got in line, leaving a little space for Alex.

 

“Hey, let me pay.” Alex piped up, giving him a smile once he reached him. Noctis bit his lip. “I mean, you already covered my as- bu-”

 

“You can just swear y’know.” Noctis smiled a little. “I’m not twelve.” He reminded. Alex laughed a little.

 

“Still, I wanna pay you back. You’re really saved me back there with the car and Niko’s bullshit.” Alex explained, getting his wallet out. Noctis nodded eventually. He knew it should not be big deal and he knew he should not make Alex feel guilty. Alex smiled a little, looking at the cash in his wallet. He could probably afford half a dozen macarons. “You like macaroons?” He asked when they were close to the front of the line. 

 

“If you like them, I’ll have them.” Noctis shrugged. Alex nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek. He felt like something was off about his friend, but he had no clue of what to do to make him feel better. He guessed he’d just hope Noctis would feel better by chilling with him.

_ Gummy’s Tasty Treats _

 

_ 2:26 PM _

Noctis looked up in surprise, hearing rain patter outside. He and Alex had finished up the macaroons awhile ago, but Alex had clearly wanted more than three. Noctis had bought Alex six more and gotten himself an iced tea. Alex had made him laugh with a few jokes and his general presence. Noctis eventually forgot about his fight with Nicholas or why he had been sad in the first place. Alex’s company had made him feel much less nervous. Now, worry began to creep back into his face.

 

“It’s raining…” Noctis noted softly. Alex looked out the window as well, nodding.

 

“Yeah. People probably left the beach now.” Alex shrugged. It would suck having less customers, but at least he knew his co workers could not possibly screw up any orders  while he was gone. “They’ll come back once it’s stopped anyways.” Noctis pulled his phone out, checking his weather app.

 

“They’ll be gone for awhile… it’s gonna keep raining until five.” Noctis informed, making a face, looking down at his shirt. It was a thinner white top with the Supernatural logo on it. He did not care for everyone to see his tattoos and nipples. “And I forgot to bring an umbrella.” He groaned running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Oh.” Alex rubbed the lower half of his face, thinking about what to do. “It’s gotta lighten up enough to get a cab or something, yeah?” 

 

“Hopefully.” Noctis hummed, walking up and going towards the door. He entered the small space between the two doors, watching the rain and cars go by. He leaned against the heater, thinking about his options. He could call his mother, but she would probably ask questions. Calling Nicholas would be nice, but he really did not want Nicholas to see he was hanging out with Alex. Maybe his cousin-

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Alex sliding in beside him. He blinked a few times, looking back over at him. Alex gave him a little smile.

 

“I don’t like waiting alone. Besides,” he nudged him lightly. “Kids need adult supervision.” He teased. Noctis let out a little laugh, nudging him back.

 

“Whatever, old man.” He teased back, wrinkling his nose. Alex laughed, smiling brightly. Noctis looked back outside. “I think it’s getting better…” he stepped out, looking around. The rain seemed to be more of a light sprinkle now. He took a few steps towards the direction of his home before getting splashed by a bus. Alex covered his mouth, eyebrows shooting up.

 

Noctis stood still, completely soaked. His shirt was transparent, hair stuck to his cheeks, and his pride splashed away. He slowly walked back to the store, hair flopping in his face. Alex took his fishnet shirt off, handing it to Noctis as soon as he entered the small antechamber. Noctis blindly attempted to dry himself off with it, hopping atop the heater. His teeth chattered and his body shook with shivers. Alex rubbed Noctis’ arms, trying to warm him up as best he could. Goosebumps were prominent on the slender man’s arms.

 

Noctis’ shivers eventually became less violent. He shakily smoothed his hair back from his eyes, blinking the water away. Alex smiled at him, wiping some water off his cheek. “Feeling better?” He asked gently, resting a hand on his knee.

 

“Sure do, street light.” Noctis replied softly, sea green eyes wide. Alex stayed still, somewhat entranced by his eyes. There was relief and thankfulness in them, but something seemed to lurk beneath the surface. Noctis closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Alex’s. He felt heat radiate from Alex's body and he felt more drawn to the man than ever. Noctis closed the gap, kissing Alexander.

 

Alex’s eyes widened briefly before he kissed back, closing his eyes. Noctis’ lips were incredibly soft and plump against his. Alex had not been kissed in a long time: his last relationship had ended with Cesare calling the cops on a married couple. He felt Noctis wrap his arms around his neck, hands significantly warmer due to the heater. Alex decided to wrap an arm around Noctis’ waist. As soon as his hand touched his back, Noctis’ legs wrapped around his waist. Alex smirked against his lips, tilting his head slightly. Noctis followed his lead, slotting his lips between Alex’s. Alex sucked his lower lip gently, rubbing his lower back absentmindedly. Noctis’ face flushed, a small moan slipping from his lips. That was a pressure point that only Nicholas touched, reminding him how bad this was.

 

Noctis pushed Alex away, gasping. His cheeks were a light pink, eyes startled. Alex blinked a few times, surprised that Noctis pushed him away. They stared at each other for a little bit before Noctis slipped off the heater. 

 

“I really shouldn’t have done that.” Noctis sighed, brushing his hair back. “I’m sorry, I just- damn, my boyfriend's going to kill me.” He rubbed his face, distress evident in his voice. Alex blinked a few times, the words shocking him. While he figured that the man he just kissed was probably gay, Noctis had never mentioned having a boyfriend before.

 

“Boyfriend?” Alex repeated slowly. Noctis bit his lip, looking outside. It had finally cleared up again. He darted for the door. “Wait!” Alex went to go after him but Noctis was already long gone, running down the street faster than Alex had ever seen someone run. Alex leaned back against the heater, rubbing his face.

 

“What the hell?” Alex asked himself, trying to figure it out. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it, seeing that he had missed a call from Cesare. He swore softly, exiting the building. He was gone on his break for over an hour so of course Leo would tattle on him. He would have to worry about this on his own time. He touched his lips as he ran back to the Fresh Squeeze, thinking about the kiss. Even though Noctis had a boyfriend, he knew that kiss meant something to both of them. He shook his head, continuing to run back to the beach. Hopefully things would be clearer tomorrow.


	4. June 13th (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say thirteen is an unlucky number for a reason. Noctis is confronted about the situation he finds himself in while Alex attempts to control the damage of his close friend.

_ The Bennett Mansion _

_ 3:05 PM _

Noctis collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He could not believe he had done that. He cheated on his boyfriend with a guy he had known for less than a week. He screamed into the pillow, kicking his legs. He knew it was childish, but he could not find another way to express himself. He heard the door to his room open

 

“Noctis? Holá?” Reina entered the room. Noctis turned his head to the side, pouting. She took a step back. “What happened to you?” She asked, looking at his soaked appearance and distressed face.

 

“I screwed up, Reina. I screwed everything up.” His lip wobbled, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. She sighed, walking over to him and sitting beside him.

 

“Dime.” She commanded. Noctis sat up slowly, taking deep breaths to keep from crying. Reina was his maid and one of his very few close friends. However, she had a certain level of tolerance for bull and she would leave if he exceeded it. 

 

“I- W- well you know how I’m dating Nicholas,” He said quietly. “Even though I’m not supposed to.” He acknowledged, rolling his eyes. Reina nodded; not telling Noctis’ mother (her boss) meant that she could go with her daughter to the beaches twice a week as payment. “But I kind of… cheated on him.” He mumbled. Reina arched an eyebrow.

 

“With who?” She asked, blue eyes staring into Noctis’ green. Noctis looked away, biting his lip.

 

“This- this guy who works at a lemonade stand at Lido beach.” He mumbled. Reina frowned. 

 

“Lo dice en serio?” She asked, wondering if it was the one she had gone to with her daughter just this morning. Noctis nodded.

 

“Yeah… his name’s Alex.” Noctis ran his fingers through his rain slicked hair. “He’s got this street light green hair,” he laughed a little. “Pretty muscular, really funny even if he doesn’t mean it…” 

 

“How long?” She asked, too stunned at the news to complete the sentence. Noctis understood, nodding.

 

“I’ve known him for four days.” He answered. “Went to the stand and hung out with him while Trixie and Oak are busy.”

 

“¿Y tuviste sexo con él?” She asked. Noctis blushed, shaking his head quickly. 

 

“No! No no no no no.” He said quickly. “We- we didn’t. We just kissed.” He assured. Reina hummed, brushing her blonde hair back.

 

“Why kiss?” She prodded. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know…” he sat back. “I’d gotten soaked by this bus driving by-”

 

“The beach?”

 

“No, we’d gone to some pastry place.” He shook his head, humming. 

 

“So you went on un… date?” She asked slowly. Noctis shook his head, accidently getting water on Reina.

 

“No! We were just hanging out while he was on a lunch break.” He clarified. Reina wiped the water off her face. 

 

“Okay…” she said slowly. She wondered if Noctis realized how much he seemed to like the man that she had purchased lemonade from just a few hours ago. 

 

“Anyways,” he sighed, somewhat frustrated on why she was asking so many questions. “I had gotten soaked so I went back inside and he helped me dry off and… I don’t know. I just kissed him. And he… kissed… back.” He trailed off, touching his mouth. Reina watched him.

 

“You like him.” She stated firmly. “A lot.” Noctis’ eyes widened. He shook his head quickly, waving his hands.

 

“No! I like Nicholas!” He insisted. She laughed a little making him more frustrated. “I do! He’s my boyfriend! I love him.” He said firmly. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Just because you have sex with someone does not mean you love him.” She touched his shoulder. “Trust me, yo sé.” She said quietly. Noctis sighed, looking away. He knew she had personal experience with that, but he wanted to deny it for himself.

 

“We’re soulmates, Reina. I’ve told you that.” He mumbled, rubbing his arms. He could still feel Alex’s hands trying to warm him up,

 

“Noctis, first crush not equals true love.” She pressed. She knew Noctis had had a crush on Nicholas since he was young and had not pursued anyone else before or afterwards. He did not know what any other relationships were like and honestly, it did make Reina worry occasionally. However, Noctis had no complaints and Nicholas seemed to worship the ground he stepped on. 

 

“Can I have some time alone?” He mumbled, hugging his legs to his chest. Reina sighed, kissing his forehead. She walked out of the room, glancing back at him. He looked out the window, watching the rain fall. Part of him wondered if Alexander was okay…

_ Fresh Squeeze _

_ 3:11 PM _

“Never do that again.” Cesare finished his lecture with a growl. Alex nodded, looking down at the wet sand. “You hear me?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Alex replied, glancing up at his boss. Cesare’s face was less red but anger was still evident in the intensity of his expression. “I will never leave work like that again.”

 

“Good.” Cesare looked up, seeing it was still raining. “Business will be slow, but you will stay here until seven.” Alex nodded, walking back into the trailer. Leo slid past him. 

 

“So I get to go now, right?” Leo asked sweetly, flipping his blonde hair. Cesare frowned.

 

“No. Why would you think that.” Cesare nearly snorted. Leo whined, stomping his feet. 

 

“Because I told you about Alex abandoning us and locking us in! Don’t snitches get riches?” Leo pouted, looking up at his boss. Cesare had to resist rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re staying here until seven as well. You think the security I hired didn’t notice your behaviour on my counter?” He scolded. Leo huffed.

 

“He put a tip in the tip jar for that!” Leo defended weakly. Cesare gave him a look. “C’mon dad, I got a rave to go to.” He said a little quieter. Cesare seemed to soften for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Leo, you’re staying here. You need to learn to be professional.” Cesare said firmly, setting his hands on his shoulders. “You said you wanted this job and I gave it to you, but you have to work at it.” Leo brushed his hands away, walking back to the trailer. Cesare pursed his lips, watching him go. Leo was not his biological son, but he cared for him so much. After finding about his home situation, Cesare had taken Leo from that toxic situation and had him move into his house. He had considered legally adopting Leo occasionally but Leo was almost an adult already. Cesare walked back to his car, wiping his face. 

 

Leo punched the freezer as soon as Cesare was far enough away from his trailer. Niko and Alex looked over at him in surprise. Cleto continued washing the cups in the tiny sink. 

 

“I just wanted to go to one party tonight!” Leo screamed, close to tears. “That’s all I wanted!” He kicked at the freezer, tears seeming to jump out of his eyes. Alex quickly went over, grabbing him and holding him so he could not harm himself. Leo screamed and swore and him, thrashing in his arms. Niko backed up, covering his ears as his eyes filled with tears. Alex tried to quiet Leo, glad that no one was at the beach at the moment. 

 

“Let me go!” Leo shrieked, headbutting his chin. Alex groaned, continuing to hold on. Eventually Leo ran out of energy, dissolving into sobbing in Alex’s arms. Alex looked over at Cleto and then at the counter. Cleto nodded, rolling down the steel gate so no one could see inside the trailer. Alex picked Leo up with little effort, setting him on the counter. Leo hiccupped and cried, wiping at his eyes. 

 

“Why’d you want to go to that party?” Alex mumbled when Leo seemed more calm. Leo swung his legs, still shaking from crying.

 

“Luca said he was gonna be there.” Leo said, voice trembling. “An- and he said that we c- could s- s- s- start o- over.” Alex sighed, wiping at Leo’s eyes. 

 

“Leo, he’s an asshole. You know that.” Alex insisted. “He sent you to the hospital last time, remember?”

 

“He’s the only one who wants me back. The only one!” Leo insisted. Alex shook his head, looking down. “You know it’s true. People don’t like sluts.”

 

“Any guy would be lucky to be with you, Leo.” Niko said from the back, his own voice a little shaky. “You’re my best friend.” Leo wiped his face, sniffling a little.

 

“You’re my friend too,” Alex said quietly. “And those guys are assholes. You’re pretty and funny and sometimes really nice. Luca doesn’t deserve you or your time.”

 

Leo looked at Alex, eyes filling up with more tears. Alex hugged him, letting Leo cry into his shoulder. Cleto watched Alex rub his back and assure the skinny boy with whom he had just fought with barely an hour ago. Confusion was evident in his face when Niko trotted out from the back room, hugging Leo as well. How they were still friends was astonishing but their compassion with possibly the most obnoxious of the trio was mind blowing. He watched the three mumble apologies in the hug before they let go. 

 

Leo gave a tiny smile, hopping down from the counter. Niko hugged Leo again, a little tighter this time. Leo tried to scowl but there was no real menace in it. “Leggo.” He mumbled and Niko complied after pecking his cheek. Leo smiled a little despite himself. Alex smiled softly. They jumped when they heard a knock at the metal screen. Alex lifted it open. 

 

A buff, tall, bearded man stood at the counter. Alex knew he had seen him before but he was not sure where exactly. Water dripped from the man’s hair and beard, running down his shirtless torso. 

 

“Can I still buy some lemonade?” He asked. Leo looked over, hearing the man’s smooth, deep voice. Leo’s eyes widened when he saw the specimen of a man behind the counter.

 

“Uhh…” Alex looked back at his co workers. Cleto and Niko shrugged. Leo nodded enthusiastically, going to the lemonade machine. “Sure.”

 

“Can I have three medium lemonades?” He asked, leaning against the counter and flexing slightly. Alex nodded, looking back at Leo. Leo had already prepared one.

 

“Want ice?” Leo called, voice a little higher than usual. The man chuckled, looking behind Alex easily due to his height.

 

“No ice, thanks.” He hummed. Leo nodded, filling all of the cups to the brim before slapping a lid on each and slamming a straw in each hole. He walked right up to the window, smiling a little at the handsome man. He gave Leo the fifteen euros, putting five in the tip jar. Leo smiled wider, putting the cups in a cup holder and sliding them over. 

 

“Have a lovely day.” Leo chirped. The man chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“You too, Leo.” The customer hummed. Leo gasped.

 

“How did you know my name?” Leo asked in astonishment. 

 

“You have a name tag on.” The man chuckled. Leo turned a little pink. “My name’s Oak. I play beach volleyball here Wednesdays and Fridays. If you want to play with us when you’re off from work, I’d really like to have a cute guy like you on my team.” He winked. Leo blinked a few times, face red. Oak smiled, turning and walking off.

 

“I’d like to be on your team!” Leo called when he collected himself. Alex chuckled, glad to see Leo so happy. Leo jumped around the small trailer, smiling widely. Alex got the tip jar, taking the two tips they got out. He lifted both of them up to the light, checking to see if they were fakes. He frowned. 

 

“Leo, look at this.” He said, showing Leo the money Oak had left. On the bottom of the euro in black ink it had Oak’s name followed by his phone number. “I think he gave you his phone number too.” Leo took the euro, squinting at the number. He pulled his phone out, sitting on the floor. He texted the number, biting his lip. Alex smiled a little, leaning against the counter. He pulled out his own phone, wishing Noctis had given him his number. 

 

“It’s him! Oh my gosh!” Leo squeaked. Alex laughed a little. 

 

“How do you know?” Alex asked, sitting down beside him. Leo showed him that Oak had sent a video of himself running in the rain with the lemonades. Alex laughed a little. Leo leaned against Alex, sighing happily. Alex chuckled, watching Leo happily text his new obsession. He rubbed Leo’s back a little, glad that his friend was feeling better. 


End file.
